


Little Wolf

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Peter Parker Feels, Reader-Insert, Scared Peter Parker, Self-Insert, Sex Talk, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Your parents find you with Peter in your bedroom.





	Little Wolf

Peter and you’d been together for a few months and things were starting to get heated. You were on top of him, shirtless, with your hands on his neck as his ran through your back and grabbed your butt.

He adored being with you: watching movies, arguing about fictional characters, cuddling; but intimacy… intimacy with you was a religious experience. When you were honest about being self-conscious or weren’t shy to take off your shirt around him, when you danced for him or cried on his shoulder.

Intimacy, in any form or shape; he craved for it.

And he was craving you at the moment.

The music played loud in your bedroom as Sergeant Barnes arrived to the apartment from a long, exhausting mission, leaving the door open for his husband.

He heard music… but you weren’t answering the door.

He opened the door and the teenagers stopped, freezing on the spot. When you turned around and saw a dark-haired man with his jaw clenched and arms crossed over his chest, you knew you were in trouble.

“Shit!” You exclaimed, getting off from Peter and reaching for your shirt, using it to cover yourself.

You heard him gulp, his fists clenched. “Peter… You should go.”

Peter looked at you and you nodded. He quickly grabbed his shoes and his backpack, passing by Bucky, your father giving him an intimidating look.

He stood there, quiet. “Welcome…?” You mumbled, an awkward smile on your face.

“Living room,” he demanded, and the voice that came out of him was ice cold. “Now.”

He walked out of your room and you put on your shirt, praying for death to come during the seconds you left your bedroom and arrived to the living room.

There, Bucky stood against the counter in the kitchen. Steve had entered the apartment, carrying a black bag. He immediately noticed the heavy tension in his home.

“Hm… I just ran into a very frightened Peter,” Steve said. “So… is someone going to tell me what’s going on here?”

“(Y/N)?”

You stood there, looking down and fiddling with the fabric of your shirt. You didn’t want to face any of your parents.

“Well, then, I’ll tell him.” Bucky turned to Steve. “I found her about to have sex with him.”

“What?!”

“We weren’t going to have sex,” you stated.

“You didn’t have your shirt on.”

“That doesn’t mean I was going to have sex with him, dad.”

“Are you… sleeping with Peter?” Steve asked you.

“No…”

“No?”

You sighed. “Not yet.”

“NOT YET?” Bucky screamed.  

“He’s been my boyfriend for three months! Sex, as much as you dread it, will eventually happen.”

Bucky snorted. “I can’t believe the words I’m hearing.”

“Wait… three months?” Steve intervened. “You’ve been together for three months and you didn’t tell us?”

“I thought you’d lash out! Clearly, I was right.”

“So you were just waiting for us to run into you two having sex?”

“It wasn’t a viable scenario, no.”

Bucky noticed the hint of sarcasm in your voice. “Really? You’re being sarcastic? Right now?”

“Dad, I’m sorry, okay? You too, Pops. I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but… I love him. I do.”

Bucky snorted. “No. No, no, no, no, no. Nope.”

“Buck…”

“You listen to me, young lady.” Bucky was getting close, a hand up with his index finger out, pointing. “You will not see him again, ever.”

“Dad, you’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting? So what? Am I supposed to throw a parade because you want to be sexually active?”

“Bucky, she apologized. C’mon.”

“So what?! It’s my life! My hole! I decide what goes in, what goes out!”

“(Y/N)…” Steve began.

Steve was angry, yes. But he wasn’t mad. And Bucky… God, was he mad. He could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

Bucky took a deep breath. “You will break up with him.”

“No, I will not.”

“YES, YOU WILL!” He screamed and your first instinct was to take a step back and shrink, fearful.

This made Bucky’s eyes widen and his heart break. Steve arched his  eyebrows. He’d never seen him this way, not towards you. You were his little wolf. It didn’t matter if you were 17 or 77, he’d call you like that till his dying breath.

So when he saw him yell at you like that, he was very shocked.

You gulped. “(Y/N), you know I would never…” Bucky started, but you didn’t respond.

“(Y/N),” Steve called you. “Go to your room, please. We’ll discuss this later.”

You did as told. When you went back you put on your headphones and turned on the music as loud as your ears could handle. You rearranged the bed and threw yourself back in it, taking in Peter’s scent.

You received a text from him:  **hoping you’re still alive. Dating is hard.**

The joke stole a half smile from you.  **You thought you’d get rid of me so easily?**

 _Peter:_   **what did they say?**

 _You:_   **well… it didn’t go so well, but there seems to be a matter more pressing than that. Hopefully resolved by the end of the day.**

* * *

Back at the living room, Bucky had his hands on his face, regretful. Steve had his hands on his husband’s shoulders, squeezing them to try and calm him down, but they remained tense.

“I can’t believe…” Bucky trailed off. “She knows, right? She knows I would never…”

“Tough childhood, Buck. We found her in a HYDRA base, and before that she was in a broken home. We can’t really…”

“Blame her, I know. I just…”

“You’re a protective parent, I get it, but you were a bit tough.”

“A bit tough?”

“Extremely tough.”

“You didn’t see it, Steve. She was on top of him, like… really into it.” Steve couldn’t help but snort. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Buck, you were sixteen when you lost your virginity.”

“That’s not the case.”

“No, but it relates to the case. We both knew this day would come. She’d fall in love and, eventually, the sex step.”

“But not so young!”

“I repeat; you were sixteen when you lost your virginity. She’ll be eighteen next January.”

Bucky let out a sigh and faced his husband. “So what? We find a boy in her bedroom and we do nothing?”

“Oh, no. We’ll do something. But, also, she says she hasn’t done anything with him. We were out of the house for two days. She had the chance, and I know my daughter. She’s not a liar.”

“I hear ya.”

Steve sighed and took his hands. “Cool off, okay? And let her cool off too. We'll… order dinner later and talk about it.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay.” He placed a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips.

* * *

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N),” Peter said on FaceTime.

He was sitting on his desk and he’d stopped typing on the computer when you called. You were on your bed, books spread across the patterned blue eiderdown, unable to concentrate.

“It’s not your fault. I knew they were returning today, I just… got caught up,” you admitted.

Peter repressed a chuckle. “You know, we… we haven’t talked about it yet.”

“I know.”

“We really should.”

“I know that, too.” You bit your lower lip. In that moment, you heard knocking on your door. “Can I call you later? It’s judgement time.”

“Good luck, babe.”

You hung up the call and took out the right headphone. “Come in.”

Your dads entered. Steve had messy hair, probably because of Bucky. Bucky was carrying a pizza box and Steve handed you a mug filled with Coca-Cola.

“Hey, kid,” Bucky said in a soft voice.

“Hey, dad.”

“We got your favorite.”

Bucky gave you the box, the smell of bacon and cheese filling the bedroom and relaxing you. “Thanks.”

Bucky sighed. “I’m sorry, little wolf,” he admitted, sitting in front of you in the bed. Steve took a seat in the rolling chair from your desk. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, I just… I wasn’t expecting it.”

“I get it. I, also, should’ve told you about Peter. I’m sorry, it’s that… he’s terrified of you two.”

Bucky snorted. “But why?” Steve inquired.

“Have you seen yourselves in a mirror lately?”

The couple looked at each other up and down. Steve nodded. “Fair enough.”

“But… I still can’t wrap my head around how.”

“It was a group sleepover. Remember, Flash’s homecoming party?”

“Douche Flash?” Bucky called him by how you referred to him sometimes.

“Yeah. I fell asleep on the couch and… you guys know my nightmares suck, so… Peter found me talking in my sleep frantically… He woke me up and… the rest is history, I guess. We got together after the war with Thanos ended.”

Steve nodded. “I see…” Bucky replied.

“Look, we just ask you to be safe, when you guys decide to…”

“Have sex?” You finished the sentence.

“Ugh,” Bucky made his disgust known.

“Yeah, I’m well aware. Not a fan of the idea of having a baby right now either.”

“Good. Good, hm… And maybe you could invite him for dinner, one of these days?”

“Sure, just… not this week. Today was enough drama.”

“Whenever you want.”

“And dad?” You took Bucky’s hand and he looked at you. “I know you’d never hurt me. It was…”

“An instinct. I know, I have it too.”

You didn’t wish that upon anyone, and learning your dad shared your trait didn’t make you feel any better about having a new thing in common.

“We’ll leave you to eat…” Steve got up. “And to talk to Peter.”

“Thanks.”

Bucky stood up and kissed your head. On his way out, he turned to you. “Oh, and in case you weren’t aware, you’re grounded.”

“I know.”

He smiled. “Good.”

He closed the door behind him and you giggled to yourself, opening the pizza box.


End file.
